User talk:Dynovan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Titanic 100 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella What do u do here??? :) Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 23:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, first of all, can u make me an admin? ~Bluey Mhm. THANKS! I fixed up the wiki a little. :D That's ok, right?! ~Bluey (I need to fix up my siggie) Yo! Yo, my siggie's fixed! YA LIKE IT? :3 I have no idea wy I had a sudden interest in the Titanic. XD ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 22:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna make a fan fic on the titanic! If that's ok with u.... Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 00:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll try helping ya. It may take a while, tho. I'm too busy. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 14:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, on yahoo answers. :3 ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 14:18, April 15, 2012 (UTC) are you online? Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 19:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. :3 I get bored, anyways. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 01:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) And...i left u a message on ur titanic fanfic wiki. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 23:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) You didn't? Lemme try that again. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 23:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll try my best. I'm gonna be busy this weekend, so I might have to squeeze in time! ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 12:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hai :3 Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 18:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey just telling ya, if you need a chat mod, Im your guy. I watch chats till 2 AM, so... :) Scourge is the Dark Claw 16:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) oh dyno i keep forgeting to ask.. Can i be an admin?Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 20:04, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes! Its great! Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 11:34, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Umm.. i'll try. i'm grounded from my faster laptop, so i have to use this crappy slow desktop cpu. i don't think i'll be on for a while....sorry! @_@ ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺ☯♥I believe that the heart does go on...♥ 23:36, May 16, 2012 (UTC)